Dance with the Devil
by XJayRose
Summary: There's a Masquerade Ball going on at the Smash Mansion, and Samus would much rather prefer to sit in her room- alone. What happens when a particular male gets her attention? Review, please!


I stood alone near the bar.

Zelda and Peach were swaying their hips to the music with their companions, Link and Marth. Their masks were securely placed on the bridge of their nose, covering the upper part of their visage. One had a couple of feathers and a flower attached to it. It was a soft baby pink color, trimmed with a touch of light blue and gold. The other mask was a dark, midnight purple. It had traces of gold around its frame, and the feathers had little twinkles of jewels in them. They were smiling with content, their hands wrapped around their partners. You can never enjoy masquerades as much as princesses can.

Everyone had something to do, whether it pertained to dancing, or socializing over a dose of vodka. Everyone had a mask, and their masks were unique. The only thing that could help you tell people apart was the sound of their voices and the rest of their face. You're lucky if you could even make out their other features in such a horribly lit ballroom.

I fiddled with my lace glove, trying to look occupied. I didn't socialize; I didn't attend parties. I didn't do these types of things. I didn't even know why I was there, aside from the convincing, yet purely despicable bickering from Peach. I didn't wear dresses, I didn't get dolled up for people. But I guess you're greeted with all sorts of surprises.

The gown Peach originally picked out for me was sickening. It was large and had one too many layers of ruffles and silk. It was a light pink color with floral patterns and purple beads. The sleeves were obnoxious and would probably get caught on the side of a countertop. Luckily, Zelda noticed that I was fairly close to knocking Peach's crown off of her petite head, so she picked out something more suitable. I was clothed in a dark, navy blue and black dress with bare lace here and there. It hugged my body, and like my Zero Suit, the dress had a collar, but it was made up of lace patterning. One of my legs were bare, the dress cut off on one side to reveal it. Though it wasn't something I'd choose to wear myself, it was better than what I had originally planned. My mask has the same navy color, with black trimming and black feathers in the corner. It had one singular feather in it that was pink.

I picked up the wine glass set out on the table in front of me and took a sip of the sweet, scarlet liquid. I examined the cup's elaborate, clear crystallized design and churned the sweet juice around. I glanced up, only to be greeted with more people sitting at the bar.

Leaving the cup on the table, I made my way to the barren corner of the room that held a few couches and sat down in one of them. I sunk into a soft pillow and crossed my legs. The people ahead of me were having the time of their lives on the dancefloor, and the music blasted through them. The lights were flashing in peculiar directions and constantly changed colors. Creatures like Kirby and Yoshi were even dancing- or at least performing something along the lines of it.

_Masquerade… What was Master Hand thinking?_

I rested my chin in my palm and held my gaze upon the brawlers who were having fun. I promised Peach I'd stay until midnight, and it was almost so. All I needed was just twenty more minutes. This was going to last until four in the morning, I bet.

I looked up, still at the dancers, but eventually my gaze covered the room. I was about to relax again, until I noticed a figure leaning against the wall, arms folded, standing straight. The figure was a male, and I could make out the tight, clean lines of a suit, what every other guy had to wear that night. I couldn't help but feel a small sensation of curiosity make its way up and out of me. Who was that?

I was staring for quite a while, the man barely moved. Finally, coming to the conclusion that I didn't care anymore, I got up to go back to the bar and retrieve my glass.

"What a beautiful dress."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder; it was the same male who I examined just moments ago, but instead of standing across the room, he made his way up behind me without me even knowing. I recognized his deep voice and his tall muscular figure up close right away.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, "Ike."

His mask, I must say, was very intricate yet plain. It was solid black, like his attire. He wasn't wearing his usual headband, so his hair was free, and it was messy in a very clean way.

One corner of his lips curled into the formation of a smile, "May I ask why you're all alone?"

"It soothes me."

"Ah, like usual."

I peered up from my glass and looked at him. He was strikingly handsome- _Stop._

"Where did you get the mask?"

"I made it."

He tilted his head, "I didn't know you were artistic. It's one of the best I've seen."

I simply nodded and mumbled a thank you.

His suit was very fitting. It hugged him perfectly; I was easily able to make out definition and tone. His jawline was sharply chiseled, and-

_No, Samus._

I shook my head, annoyed at myself for falling into a petty dream state for the second time.

Ike was smirking at me.

I was hoping that if I didn't say anything, he'd leave, but he didn't do as I'd expected. The background music began to loosen up and its pace slowed down to a steady, rhythmic beat. Half of the dancers who had no partners walked off, and those who weren't dancing but were in a relationship hopped on.

He extended his hand out towards me and waited patiently, "May I?"

"You may not."

Ike leaned over and placed his hand over mine and picked it up. "It's just one song."

"I don't dance."

"You don't have to."

I don't know why I got up after that. I don't really know why I got myself to walk with him, either. But I can tell you the decision to do so will not leave my memory anytime soon.

He wrapped his arms around my hips and nudged me a little, causing me to sway.

I was in the middle of the dancefloor with him, and I was looking down at my feet. How foolish it'd be to mess up on something like dancing, and especially in front of Ike. I never mess up.

I guess he noticed my feeling of wariness, because he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Look at me, not the ground."

I felt a rush of heat flow through my cheeks and my heart thumped a little. What was this odd sensation? I didn't get it, I was confused and I didn't like the feeling. It felt like I was excited yet filled with a dash of angst; like I was on a roller coaster. And it was over a mere dance with a man.

He chuckled and leaned in towards my ear again, "Relax. It's just a dance."

"I'm fine."

Just when I thought I couldn't get any closer, he pulled me in even more. My head was now resting on his chest, and my face, I could tell, was the color of Peach's dress. His cologne was perfect, and it felt as if it wrapped around me and lured me in. My heart was still acting as if it had just run a marathon, and my mind was racing.

His head bent over and moved closer to mine. I thought he was going to whisper another smart retort in my ear, but he didn't. He leaned towards me and planted a delicate kiss on the tip of my ear. I was shocked and speechless and my heart skipped a beat, and I hadn't meant to, but I tightened my grasp around his neck.

He spoke softly again and repeated himself, but he was merely teasing me now, "Relax, it's just a dance."

Because I was having trouble thinking, Ike effortlessly was able to sway my body into rhythm with his. He was looking directly at me the whole time, and it took everything in me not to flinch in front of him. That would've made me seem weak. He began to lean in again, and this time he was near the crease of my neck. I felt his breath hit my skin, and it gave me goose-bumps.

His lips tenderly brushed against my neck and I turned a deep red shade. I accidentally dug my fingertips into the back of his neck, but he didn't even recoil from it. He just continued to do what he was doing, and I could've sworn that my heartbeat was louder than ever. Finally, he moved away, and the song was almost over. My eyes were glued to my feet now, and I didn't want to look up at him, otherwise I'd blush even more.

"Look up at me, Samus."

I shook my head.

He softly laughed at me, "Look up."

"No."

"Please?"

And I did.

And right when I did, he planted a kiss directly onto my lips.

* * *

><p>I was back in my dorm with the two princesses, getting ready for bed. My dress was sprawled across one of the couches, and my mask was on the other side of the room. The two members of royalty were softly gossiping, and I sat up in my bed.<p>

For some reason, it's unclear to me as to what happened after my dance with him. I remember walking off of the dancefloor, but I don't remember whether I went straight to my room, where he went, or what the princesses did.

One thing I remember in particular was his mask next to my wine glass, which I now held in my hands. I was studying it and I was playing with the ribbon that tied it to his head.

"Where did you get that, Sammy?"

I snapped out of my large array of thoughts and looked up to see Peach focused on the pitch black mask. "Nowhere, it was next to my glass at the bar."

"Who's is it?"

"Some guy," I turned the mask over in my hands. "I danced with him."

Zelda looked up at me, shocked. "You danced?"

"Sammy!" Peach apparently couldn't believe it, "How was it like?"

I held the black mask in my hands and toyed with the ribbon once again. My heart continued to pound, even long after my experience, "It was like a dance with the Devil."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Random OneShot.. ;p I hope you enjoyed it! It's nearly 3 AM, and this was all I could do. Please leave a review, they mean a lot to me.~ (: I would love to know what you guys think! Do you want more OneShots like this in the future? Let me now!<strong>

**Night.~**

**-XJay**


End file.
